


Сдавайся

by innokentya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Happy Ending, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Сдаваться — не в правилах Ванды Максимофф.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 6





	Сдавайся

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> AU к "Гражданке", где Ванда осталась на стороне Железного Человека

Ванда Максимофф побывала во многих битвах. У нее много врагов. Каждый из них был сильнее или слабее ее.

В лице Зимнего Солдата она находит равного.

У него имеется преимущество благодаря бионической руке, у нее есть магия. А они сходятся в рукопашную.

Несмотря на отсутствие умения биться один-на-один в противником, Ванда с достоинством отражает каждый удар. Солдат отвечает тем же. Вокруг них оседают здания, разлетаются на миллионы осколков оконные стекла, побеждают или признают поражение их союзники, а они… Они дерутся не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Когда Зимний Солдат укладывает Ванду на лопатки, он наконец-то заносит над ней бионическую руку.

— Сдавайся! — выплевывает он, и Ванда почти растворяется в пронзительной синеве его глаз. Но струйка крови, стекающая вдоль виска, обжигает, возвращая самообладание.

— Не в этой жизни, — шепчет Ванда, отбрасывая Солдата в сторону с помощью магии.

Сторона Железного Человека терпит поражение. Ванда все равно чувствует себя победительницей.

***

— Посмотрим, на что вы способны, — командным тоном произносит Тони, кивая.

Ванда выходит на ринг, крепче сжимая перебинтованные кулаки. Барнс бросает исподлобья на нее недовольный взгляд, в котором легко читается отношение к спаррингам, которые Старк решил организовать между Мстителями в качестве тренировок. Барнсу запрещено драться на полную силу, используя бионику, но он и без нее отлично справился с Клинтом и Сэмом, так что… Так что наверняка считает, что борьба с девчонкой не принесет ему никаких трудностей.

Только вот «девчонка» хорошо помнит стычку на поле боя, что, пожалуй, должна давно была бы стереться из памяти. Большинство из команды смогли забыть прежние обиды, переступить гордость и наладить более-менее мирное сосуществование. Ванда мириться не готова.

— Банг-банг, — восклицает Тони, хлопая в ладоши.

Барнс тут же делает выпад правой, и Ванда едва успевает отшатнуться. Чужой кулак мажет по предплечью, пока сама Ванда делает подсечку и заезжает Барнсу под дых. Тот даже не морщится, пока Ванда пытается смириться с саднящей болью в костяшках. Ей снова и снова приходится блокировать хуки, но Барнс весьма настойчив. Левую, бионическую, руку он использует исключительно для защиты, но его удары и без того весьма «удачны». Для него самого, естественно. Ванда же готова выбросить белый флаг спустя четверть часа их спарринга.

Вот только когда Барнс сбивает ее с ног, опрокинув на живот и заломив руку за спиной, она начинает сопротивляться, наверное, впервые по-настоящему.

В особенное бешенство ее приводит горячечный шепот в ухо:

— Я больше тебе не враг, девочка, сдавайся.

— Не в этой жизни, — разъяренной кошкой шипит она, выворачиваясь из захвата и со всей силы пиная Барнса в грудь так, что он отлетает в другой конец ринга.

— Молодец, Максимофф! — восклицает Тони, который, как знает Ванда, все еще весьма настороженно относится к Барнсу. Его смирению не особо помогла битва с Таносом, где они воевали на одной стороне. Ванда всецело разделяет чувства Старка.

С ринга она уходит, чувствуя, как по щеке струится кровь. Фантомное ощущение, ничего более, но…

***

— Ты не можешь любить меня, — качает головой растерянно смотрящий на Ванду Баки.

— У тебя нет права указывать мне, что я могу, — восклицает она, едва сдерживая магию.

Говорят, от любви до ненависти — один шаг. Народные мудрецы забыли уточнить, что это правило работает и в обратную сторону.

Свыкнуться с человеком, от которого ранее всеми фибрами души чувствовала исходящую опасность, а после влюбиться по уши — как же это в духе бульварных романов.

Ванда никогда бы не поверила, что с ней такое случится.

Как и в то, что ее чувства отвергнут.

— У меня и не может быть на это прав, — отводя взгляд в сторону, говорит Баки.

Ванда закипает, давя желание начать очередную потасовку:

— Ты даже не пытаешься заявить об их наличии, чертов придурок!

Он медлит с ответом несколько самых длинных в жизни Ванды минут, прежде чем снова взглянуть на нее:

— В таком случае… Выходи за меня?

Ванде кажется, что ее отправляют в ментальный нокаут. Она опешивше смотрит на Баки, который, едва заметно ухмыльнувшись, добавляет:

— Сдавайся?

Чертова провокация так соблазнительна… И кому, как не Баки Барнсу знать, что сдаваться — не в правилах Ванды Максимофф, не в ее принципах?

Она жертвует ими всего лишь раз и никогда не жалеет об этом.


End file.
